Nearly Equal
by Rinfuka
Summary: Nyaris bisa berujung persis. Inaho, Slaine, dan lingkaran takdir dimana mereka mencapai sebuah titik sebagai awal kembali. /"Apa yang masih berarti jika apa yang diperjuangkan sampai mati justru pergi?/


Kaizuka Inaho entah mengapa menemukan satu pertanyaan yang terngiang kembali, baru-baru ini. Saat bibirnya mengatup rapat, matanya terpejam erat, hembus napasnya lambat. Imajinya bergerak mengandaikan setiap reka kejadian di beberapa sudut kenangan dengan hasil akhir yang berbeda.

Bagaimana semuanya bermula menjadi titik balik tekatnya tercipta. Untuk beberapa kali dalam hidupnya Inaho mau melakukan sesuatu atas kehendaknya sendiri. Hasrat ingin ikut andil pada satu dari sekian bagian siklus kehidupan yang tidak terlalu menarik minatnya.

Untuk seorang seperti Inaho yang terlihat cukup antusias pada sesuatu menimbulkan terlalu banyak prasangka walau perilakunya masih terbilang wajar.

Inaho bukan manusia apatis. Hanya sedikit berada dalam jalur statis. Indikasi kecil dari pemuda bersurai coklat yang mungkin kurang disadari. Inaho lebih suka bersikap stabil. Tenang di segala kondisi dan situasi tetapi mampu memprediksi.

Ketika akhirnya perang pecah kembali antara Bumi dan Mars, Inaho memutuskan ikut serta meski kakaknya sempat melarang. Bertekat untuk berperang atas nama Bumi. Entah sebagai naluri terancam atau kewajiban sebagai warga negara yang baik dengan kemampuan tinggi dalam pelatihan militer sekolah.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar paham alasan dibalik tindakan nekat—jika tidak diakui berani—dari Inaho untuk maju memerangi para ksatria orbital Mars seorang diri di beberapa kesempatan meski Inaho bisa saja mati. Bisa jadi seperti terkaan Kaizuka Yuki—kakaknya, kalau Inaho berusaha melindungi seseorang yang berarti baginya.

Asseylum Vers Allusia. Nama itu masih sesekali menghampiri benak Inaho. Putri Mars yang kini telah menjadi ratu dan berhasil membuat genjatan senjata antara kedua planet. Yang ironisnya juga penyebab penyerangan kedua atas Vers kepada Bumi secara tidak langsung walau tidak menghendaki.

Seorang wanita yang menurut batasan logika Inaho lebih egois dari yang dapat ia mengerti. Yang terlalu baik memandang dunia hingga bertingkah naif dengan berharap adanya perdamaian abadi. Yang secara sadar menghempaskan Inaho pada perasaan tersakiti dengan pergi dan membangun mimpinya sendiri.

Inaho tidak pernah mendeklarasikan dirinya mencintai tetapi ia tahu bahwa tekatnya muncul karena ingin melindungi. Bahkan ia tidak mengelak jika ada yang menudingnya kecewa atas keputusan akhir Asseylum untuk bersama Klaincan. Demi banyak umat manusia yang menuding peperangan hanya membawa luka.

Setidaknya Inaho berlaku menerima. Dan tidak menuntut apa-apa. Ia mencoba peduli walau tidak memilih mau mengerti.

Dalam setahun terlewat sejak perang berakhir Inaho tetap tidak mencoba ingin memahami. Dirinya atau apa yang sudah terjadi. Keputusan Asseylum, penerimaannya, atau bagaimana ia memandang berbeda seorang tahanan yang bernasib tidak lebih baik darinya dalam urusan cinta, belakangan ini.

Pemuda itu lebih tua darinya tetapi masih begitu lugu pada dunia. Terutama masalah penerimaan setiap manusia yang entah sejak kapan hukumnya diberkahi kemampuan mengadili perilaku sesamanya tanpa mau mendengar dan melihat dari sudut pandang terdakwa, terkadang.

Seseorang yang entah bodoh atau terlalu peduli hingga memutuskan mengumpankan diri. Yang bertarung sampai mati demi menyelamatkan sisa pasukan yang justru memberi penghormatan tertinggi. Lantas menerima begitu saja vonis pantas mati karena sanggup meletuskan perang dan berencana begitu picik dengan memanfaatkan kunjungan sang putri.

Inaho tidak mungkin menutup konklusi hanya berdasarkan fakta yang terlihat kalau orang itu memang dalang setiap rencana penyerangan kembali Bumi. Paling tidak Inaho masih memiliki naluri yang mengatakan padanya bahwa orang itu masih memiliki hati dan beribu alasan yang harus di dengar nanti. Terlebih pernah menjadi kawan ketika melawan seorang ksatria orbital Mars.

Slaine Troyard hanya menggunakan segala dayanya untuk bisa berdiri. Dan Inaho justru memahami tanpa harus berbagi informasi.

Karena tekat mereka serupa untuk melindungi apa itu yang disebut berarti. Berjuang sepenuh hati demi terwujudnya mimpi sang putri. Dan menerima semuanya seusai wanita itu memutuskan pergi dan bertahan dengan caranya sendiri.

" _Apa yang masih berarti jika apa yang kau perjuangkan sampai mati justru pergi?"_

Tidak ada jawaban paling cocok yang terlintas di kepalanya untuk menjawab. Atau Inaho memang belum tahu dan belum memutuskan memikirkannya dengan benar.

Inaho mengesah. Menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya yang belum berubah. Jemarinya masih saling bertaut sejak ia memutuskan diam untuk larut dalam lamunan panjang.

Ketukan pintu membuatnya menoleh. Yuki muncul di ambang pintu dengan cengiran. "Nao- _kun_ , bukannya kau bilang ingin mengunjungi Slaine- _kun_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nearly Equal**

by Rinfuka

 **.**

Aldnoah Zero © Gen Urobuchi

 **.**

 **Inaho** x **Slaine** 's Fanfiction

 **.**

 _ **Warning**_ _: Shounen-ai/BoysxBoys, setting-canon, kemungkinan typo dan ooc, dan tolong jangan memaksakan membaca jika tidak berkenan. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap yang dipandang matanya masih tidak bermakna. Tidak ada impuls menarik baginya. Tidak ada lagi dorongan hasrat untuk melakukan suatu hal yang dianggapnya berguna. Atau bagaimana seharusnya ia tahu caranya merasa pada hal yang berarti baginya.

Roda penggerak emosinya tersendat setelah lebih dari setahun terlewat Slaine tidak memungsikannya dengan benar. Kadang menatap langit-langit berkerak penjara bisa menghabiskan waktunya seharian. Walau tidak banyak yang terpikir olehnya atau bisa jadi hanya beberapa hal yang selalu mendekam menjadi pertanyaan di kepala. Itu cukup membuat Slaine kembali pada realita yang mengungkungnya.

Setidaknya, Slaine tahu bahwa ruang gerak hidupnya terasa hampa.

Secercah warna yang pernah memasuki garis kelam takdirnya sudah memudar. Pengharapannya mencapai ambang hilang. Tidak cukup banyak yang tersisa untuk membangkitkan hasrat bertahan hidup.

Slaine tidak pernah berpikir soal pengampunan atau kenyataan kalau ia masih bernapas sampai sekarang. Ia sudah bertaruh terlalu banyak untuk mencapai tujuan yang bahkan tidak bisa diakuinya penuh berasal dari nuraninya sendiri.

Sebatas yang Slaine mengerti itulah caranya.

Untuk melindungi orang yang berarti, yang memberinya secuil alasan hidup kembali ketika nyaris mati pertama kali, yang memandunya untuk bertahan dari kejamnya perilaku prajurit Mars. Dan ia juga yang memutuskan pergi demi impiannya sendiri.

Slaine tidak menyalahkan tetapi ia kecewa. Bukan kepada keputusan Asseylum yang meninggalkannya tetapi kepada pilihan wanita itu untuk memberi kesempatan hidup lagi untuknya. Slaine tidak meminta ketika ia lebih dari siap untuk mati kapan saja.

Kepalanya sudah hampir meledak begitu dihadapankan pada kenyataan yang menyeretnya pada kubangan dosa. Dimana ia memutuskan berdiri di tumpukan mayat. Baik kawan maupun lawan. Mengambil alih kendali Saazbaum dan menabuh genderang perang di tempat kelahirannya.

Slaine tidak menyesal meski tindakannya disebut jahat. Atau dirinya yang memang dilabeli penjahat kelas berat paska peperangan usai. Setidaknya ia pernah memutuskan berjuang walau dengan cara paling irasional dan menuai korban jiwa.

Demi seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Yang ingin dilindunginya dengan cara apa pun juga. Impiannya yang ingin sekali Slaine wujudkan dengan segala daya.

Slaine tahu pasti bahwa tindakan yang mampu dilakukannya ialah jadi pihak yang harus dihancurkan hingga serpihan. Lantas menghilang setelah segalanya selesai dan dicap sebagai penjahat. Berakhir tragis sebagai pengkhianat. Bukan kembali untuk memikirkan puluhan dosa yang membelenggunya seperti sekarang.

Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana hatinya bicara, maka Slaine akan menyumpahi banyak hal.

Takdir yang membelitnya, hidup sulitnya atau pilihan mencekik yang ada di tangannya. Slaine sadar atas perannya yang membawa sisi tercela di mata kemanusiaan.

Tetapi ia bisa apa sebagai manusia yang juga memiliki dosa? Yang terperanguh keadaan meski logikanya berputar bahwa tindakannya pasti berujung fatal?

Dan apa itu kemanusiaan? Yang memutuskan ia bersalah begitu saja tanpa sudi menelaah setiap inci alasan yang ia punya? Slaine bahkan tidak punya reaksi sebagai wujud pembelaan.

Tidak sama sekali. Dan Slaine memilih tidak peduli. Toh siapa yang mau mengerti dia yang hanya dipandang sebagai tahanan dengan kasus pelik? Slaine tidak mendambakan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu.

Walau mungkin ada yang mulai menggelitik benaknya untuk kembali bertanya.

"Oii!" Kepala sipir selalu menghelakan napas setiap kali bersuara padanya dari balik jeruji besi. Seperti dibebani beban sekian kilogram sebelum suaranya kembali. "Letnan Inaho datang mengunjungimu."

—Seperti mengapa orang itu justru memilih memasuki ruang hampa yang terbangun dari perjalanan hidup kusam seorang Slaine Troyard.

 **.**

 **0~o~0**

 **.**

Dua buah kursi, satu meja. Ruangan kubikal ala kadarnya sebagai tempat. Berkerak di beberapa sudut dan kusam, khas penjara.

Papan catur bisa jadi pemandangan yang jauh lebih menarik dengan bidak dua warna. Inaho memetakan sempurna strategi bermain agar dapat menang. Walau mungkin tidak pasti terlaksana jika lawannya memilih menggebrak meja seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Mereka sama-sama tahu kalau perbincangan yang hadir selalu bertopik membosankan. Seperti Inaho yang akan mengawali dengan bertanya bagaimana perasaannya atau Slaine yang tidak begitu sudi menjawab benar alih-alih menyahut malas.

Selalu ada kejadian berulang setiap kali perbincangan mereka terangkat ke udara. Dimana bahasan tidak jauh dari sebuah pilihan yang Asseylum inginkan. Dan berakhir dengan Slaine yang jauh emosional dan memekik tidak terima sementara Inaho menukasnya dengan begitu mudah.

Seperti biasa. Seharusnya sama untuk kunjungan kali ini juga. Jika saja Inaho memulainya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Karenanya Inaho memilih mengawali percakapan dengan pertanyaan yang sedikit berbeda.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Inaho memulai dengan nada tenang. Jemarinya sibuk memindahkan sebuah bidak catur sebagai giliran pertama.

Slaine menatap heran. "Kabar?"

"Ya. Apa seaneh itu pertanyaanku?" Inaho tidak merubah air muka. Tanpa bantuan mata analisisnya pun ia sanggup menerka pemikiran Slaine sekarang. "Kau terlihat heran."

Slaine menurunkan bahu. Membuang pandangan. "Kau terbiasa _to the point_."

"Benar." Anggukan Inaho afirmatif. Jemarinya sontak bertaut menanti pergerakan bidak catur Slaine yang bahkan belum dilihatnya sejak duduk. "Tidak ada yang salah untuk berbincang denganmu lebih lama dan mencegahmu menjadi emosional seperti biasa."

"Huh? Itulah yang kusebut _to the point_ darimu." Dengusan halus mengudar bersamaan dengan lengan pucat yang memindahkan sebuah bidak catur ke kotak hitam sebagai balasan. "Apa yang kau mau? Langsung saja."

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk berubah? Hidup lebih baik dengan makan teratur dan mengurangi kebiasaan melamun misalnya?"

Selalu menelak tanpa setengah niat. Inaho tahu caranya bicara ala bangsawan sarkas. Dan Slaine akan melayangkan tatapan sinisnya kemudian.

"Kenapa harus? Kau jelas tahu pemikiranku belum berubah." sahutan Slaine bernada datar dengan intonasi sedikit lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. "Aku masih memilih mati."

"Apa kau yakin mati bisa menyelesaikan segala hal?"

"Bunuh aku dan siapa tahu aku bisa memberitahumu, _Orenji-iro_."

"Tidak. Kau harus tetapi hidup." Inaho menggeleng. Mirah karatnya mengerling Slaine sejenak sebelum berpindah pada papan catur. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk menghentikanmu dalam keadaan hidup seperti yang diinginkan Seylum- _san_."

Gebrakan pertama datang. Papan catur terguncang meski tidak sampai membuat bidak-bidaknya berhamburan. Slaine menatap nanar dengan hembusan napas berat didera frustasi.

"Kau sialan seperti biasa!"

"Terima kasih."

Slaine menjatuhkan keningnya kasar ke meja. Guncangan kedua menerpa papan catur. Hempasan napasnya asal selagi emosinya berusaha diredam. Slaine tidak peduli seberantakan apa wajahnya sekarang. Tiada berguna memasang tampang berpura baik-baik saja. Slaine tidak suka terlebih lagi di hadapan Inaho.

Hening mengisi sementara Inaho memutuskan menunggu pemuda itu lebih tenang.

Detikan melaju terlalu lambat sehingga Inaho memutuskan bersuara. "Tidakkah kau ingin mencoba bahagia? Dengan menghargai hidup yang datang padamu lagi misalnya?"

"Bahagia katamu?" Kekehan sinis sampai ke telinga Inaho. Kepala berhelaian pirang pucat itu terangkat hanya untuk memperlihatkan raut depresi. "Dengan segala yang sudah terjadi, siapa aku di sini, peran terhina yang kupikul, apa kau waras berkata seperti itu padaku?"

"Jika itu sanggup membuatmu lebih peduli pada hidupmu, bisa jadi."

"Katakan padaku, apa lagi yang tersisa untuk membuatku lebih peduli? Apa yang masih berarti jika apa yang kuperjuangkan sampai mati justru pergi?"

Slaine bertanya dengan wajah hampa. Mengukir senyuman mengiba. Memberitahu dunia bahwa ia bisa menderita. Tidak peduli Inaho mengerti atau tidak. Slaine hanya ingin nuraninya yang tercambuk sedikit melepaskan beban.

Kali ini Inaho tertegun. Hampir tidak mengedipkan mata setelah detikan keenam. Asumsinya tepat. Slaine hanya berupaya berdiri dengan setiap sisi yang menghujamnya untuk berhenti. Mengobankan nuraninya sendiri untuk bisa berada di puncak tertinggi walau rasanya seperti mati. Dan ketika segalanya pergi ia tertinggal sendiri.

"Kau bisa menghargai apa yang masih dapat kau miliki. Atau carilah hal yang masih ingin kau anggap berarti."

Inaho tertikam ucapannya sendiri. Untuk sebuah jawaban yang juga dicarinya untuk dimengerti. Pertanyaan yang justru ditanyakan kembali padanya. Ironis terjadi ketika Inaho bisa sebegitu mudah menjawab untuk Slaine tetapi tidak untuk dirinya sendiri.

"…"

Inaho jauh lebih dulu memahami kalau posisi mereka tiada berbeda meski berbeda sisi. Yang tersakiti oleh sebuah kenyataan yang disebut peradilan terbaik perdamaian dengan menjadi yang tertinggal.

Sedikit menemukan bongkah pembenaran dari ucapannya sendiri Inaho menghelaan napas pelan. Masih membiarkan biner mirah karatnya yang tersisa memperhatikan setiap reaksi Slaine. Ia berkata. "Untuk kasusmu, masalah kemauan tetap hidup yang pasti."

Slaine mendengus. "Apa berpikir segalanya akan baik-baik saja meskipun aku masih bernapas itu disebut menghargai?"

Inaho mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Dan kenapa kau harus peduli untuk membenarkan kinerja otakku yang mati? Tidakkah lebih menarik melihatku membusuk dengan kondisi mengenaskan dimakan pemikiran ingin mati?"

"Bisa jadi." Inaho setuju begitu saja. "Andaikan nuraniku tidak berkata ingin aku memandang tidak hanya dari sisi kebenaran atas tindakanmu sebelumnya. Cukup bagaimana seharusnya kau bisa mengecap bahagia sebagai manusia."

Manik turkuois itu membola untuk sepersekian detik sebelum meredup pasrah. Bahkan ketika beberapa butir likuid meluncur bebas sebagai manifestasi emosinya yang membludak. Ekshalasinya melambat seolah tercekat. Menyandarkan punggung yang melemas. Slaine lagi-lagi membuang pandangan.

"Aku pernah memikirkannya beberapa kali. Bicara masalah pantas, apa aku masih pantas disebut manusia?" tanya Slaine lirih. Suaranya terlontar parau. "Setelah tragedi yang kutimbulkan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Siapa yang berhak menyebutmu bukan satu dari sekian juta manusia hanya karena pernah melakukan sebuah tindakan tercela? Bahkan mereka yang bersikap selayaknya binatang masih bisa disebut manusia ketika mereka memutuskan mencari pengampunan."

"Pengampunan? Seperti yang Asseylum- _hime_ lakukan dengan memberiku kesempatan hidup dan penolakanmu untuk membunuhku meski kuminta puluhan kali?" Slaine melarikan tatapannya untuk mencari jawaban di mata Inaho. "Apa pengampunan yang kuterima haruslah sebuah kehidupan? Bukan kematian?"

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Inaho tenang. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman. "Tetapi saat kau diberi kesempatan untuk bisa membenahi setidaknya jalan hidupmu yang kusam, bukankah itu cukup?"

Slaine menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Tangisnya pecah, isaknya menggema. "Kau memang sialan, Inaho."

Inaho bangkit berdiri. Bukan untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Slaine sendiri seperti yang biasa terjadi. Kali ini langkahnya mendekati Slaine. Berdiri di dekatnya untuk menarik kepala bersurai pirang itu dalam dekapan. Tidak ada penolakan. Slaine justru membenamkan wajahnya untuk meredam suara tangisnya.

Seutas senyum melengkung di wajah Inaho. Jemarinya lamat mengusap helaian pirang. Suaranya mengalun menenangkan ketika berkata, "Saat aku datang kembali, lebih banyaklah berbagi."

Serupa bisa berujung persis. Inaho tahu mereka sama-sama berjuang untuk melindungi seseorang. Berupaya mewujudkan mimpinya dengan segala daya. Bertanya hal yang sama ketika segalanya usai dan jadi yang tertinggal.

Untuk itu Inaho memilih untuk berharap. Mencoba mengerti kalau dunia tidak sedatar yang ia pikir. Atau berpura apatis seperti yang sudah terjadi. Inaho memutuskan untuk memulai kembali sebuah garisan takdir untuk berjalan bersama tahanan bumi bernama Slaine Troyard setelah segala yang terjadi. Berdiam diri tidak sebagus itu, pikirnya kali ini.

Slaine mendengus di tengah suara susutan ingus. "Itu pun kalau aku sudi, _Orenji_."

Kali ini Slaine memutuskan percaya. Untuk kembali hidup lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Mencoba sedikit lebih banyak agar ia tidak lagi menyumpahi garis takdirnya semula. Karenanya Slaine memutuskan bersandar pada Kaizuka Inaho demi mengajarinya sebuah pilihan yang lebih bijak di mata banyak pihak.

Meskipun garis awalan takdir mereka berbeda. Dilatarbelakangi sosial yang jauh dari kata sama. Jalan berliku yang akhirnya mempertemukan mereka di titik yang sama ketika mendedikasikan diri melindungi seseorang.

Entah sadar atau tidak tetapi mereka pernah berdiri bersama alih-alih saling berhadapan dari dua sisi berbeda. Seperti saat ini.

Walau terkadang belitan takdir begitu memuakkan, bukankah yang mampu dilakukan manusia ialah mencoba dan berusaha? Meski kerap kali terjatuh di kubangan dosa dan menjadi pihak tercela. Atau menjadi individu apatis dan memandang tidak bermakna pada dunia.

Bukankah masih ada kesempatan kedua?

Sebuah jawaban terkadang menggelikan dan aneh. Seperti bagaimana seseorang bertanya hal yang sama tanpa mencoba untuk mencernakan jawaban yang sesungguhnya berada di pelupuk mata.

Jika saja seseorang bertanya pada diri sendiri untuk memulai lagi atau berdiam diri. Mungkin pilihan datang lebih cepat dari yang sanggup diprediksi.

"Cobalah kalau begitu, _Koumori_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

a/n: Terima kasih untuk yang bersedia membaca sampai di sini. ^^

Hai, ini kali pertama ikut menyumbangkan fanfiksi di fandom ini. Tidak seberapa tetapi leganya luar biasa :'). Sudah lama saya ingin mencoba ikut meramaikan tetapi apalah daya kalau saya lebih banyak bapernya ketimbang dapet idenya. :""(

Dan alhasil inilah hasil kebaperan saya yang tidak berkesudahan kalau diingatkan pada ending anime satu ini sehingga canon-nya diacak sedemian rupa. #ojigi

Demi apa pun saya masih kebawa miris kalau ingat Slaine. Lalu sikap Inaho yang hampir masuk tahapan apatis itu juga. Perjuangan mereka sejauh itu. Entah mengapa justru aku lebih menghargai usaha Slaine dan Inaho ketimbang Asseylum sendiri. Minus masalah pilihan Slaine buat perang tentunya. :"")

Ahh, pengetahuan saya tentang A/Z itu minim, hanya melihat animenya. Itu pun sebagian sudah menguap. Tetapi ini anime kedua yang bikin saya mikir puluhan kali dan mengutuk puluhan kali juga. X""D

Mungkin ada yang bersedia memberikan saran, kritik, barangkali?

Salam,  
Rinfuka.

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

Kaizuka Yuki meniupkan udara ke atas. Menghantam poninya hingga berkibar dan jatuh lagi. Wajahnya sudah berubah kusut. Jemarinya makin gatal ingin meninju setir mobil alih-alih membuatnya sebagai perantara mengendara nanti.

Bibirnya mengecurut. Mengutuki adiknya yang tidak muncul dari ambang pintu penjara. Arlojinya justru menimbulkan bunyi yang semakin membuat kesalnya menimbun. Tik, tik. Menjengkelkan.

Detikan berlalu kelewat lambat jika diperhatikan menerus. Justru berbanding terbalik jika diminta berlaku lebih lambat maka begitu cepat berjalan yang terasa.

Demi ekspresi minim adiknya, Yuki nyaris menyuarakan pekikan keras agar Inaho muncul lebih cepat dan tidak membuang waktunya sia-sia untuk menunggu.

"Tsk, sial!"

Satu umpatan meletus, Yuki ada janji penting setelah ini. Kepalan tangannya sukses meninju _dashboard_ ketika ada pesan yang masuk meminta Yuki datang lebih cepat. Makiannya meledak menuju si ponsel pintar. Jarinya menghentak asal membalas pesan singkat. Isinya gantian marah-marah dan repetan berbalik mengancam.

"Argkh! Sudah, cukup."

Seorang sipir yang menjaga gerbang utama penjara sampai heran dengan kelakuan Yuki yang uring-uringan karena mengomeli arloji juga ponselnya sendiri dari tadi. Atau bagaimana wanita berambut panjang itu seolah ingin melarikan tangannya untuk meninju sesuatu.

Yuki beringsut keluar dari mobil dengan gerutuan. Di dalam jadi terasa pengap. Menutup asal pintu mobilnya Yuki memutuskan ingin masuk dan menyeret Inaho lalu pergi. Tahu akan selama ini, Yuki memilih membiarkan Inaho pergi sendiri.

Si adik muncul di ambang gerbang dengan rupa tidak berdosa karena membuat Yuki merengut. Sipir yang berjaga memberi penghormatan ketika Inaho lewat dan mendekati Yuki yang melayangkan tatapan medusa padanya.

"Nao- _kun_!"

"Ya? Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuki- _nee_?" Inaho tidak bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana. Ia tahu Yuki kesal padanya. "Kau bilang ada janji, 'kan?"

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa selambat ini kau selesai?!" Yuki mendamprat selagi mengayunkan pintu mobil menutup. "Ohh … Slaine- _kun_ baik-baik saja?"

"Hm." gumam Inaho sebelum menoleh ke arah kakaknya. "Tumben kau bertanya."

Yuki menampilkan senyuman lebar. Sejak pemuda tanggung itu keluar Yuki sudah mempergunakan kemampuan matanya untuk mengobservasi ekspresi Inaho yang minim. Sebagai kakak yang tahu persis perkembangan Inaho dari bayi sampai sebesar ini menemukan keganjilan ekspresi apalagi perilaku bukanlah tidak mungkin—walau jatuhnya sulit.

"Dan apa-apaan senyuman aneh itu? Kau terlihat seperti maniak, Yuki- _nee_."

"Hei!" pekik Yuki tidak terima. "Apanya yang maniak! Apakah menebar senyuman itu dilarang?"

"…"

"Uhm~ padahal aku mau membuat perayaan. Siapa yang mengira adikku tersayang ternyata bisa juga mengeluarkan feromon _fuwa-fuwa_ ala _shoujo manga_." Yuki nyengir usil. "Uhhh~ padahal tadi pengap tapi sekarang serasa ada aroma bunga-bunga."

Yuki tertawa keras sambil kipas-kipas. Niat hati mengganggu Inaho sampai tuntas. Tidak tahunya Yuki yang balik ditindas.

"Pagi ini kau tidak mandi, Yuki- _nee_?"

"Huh?!"

"Mulai sekarang buat sarapanmu sendiri, Yuki- _nee_."

"Ehh?"

"Mampirlah ke toko jam untuk membeli sebuah jam weker. Besok pagi aku bukan lagi alarmmu. Kau punya gaji yang cukup atau perlu kubelikan?"

"Tu-tunggu! Nao- _kun_ , kenap—"

"Satu lagi, cobalah ingat jadwalmu sendiri. Kubelikan buku agenda dan bawa kemana-mana supaya kau tidak mudah lupa."

"Nao- _kun_!"

Inaho menatap datar. Yuki sudah ingin menangis. "Aku bercanda."

"Tidak lucu tahu!"

"Seperti kau bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bantuanku kecuali kau punya pendamping hidup. Mulailah mencari besok, Yuki- _nee_."

"Kau pikir cari suami seperti membeli telur?!"

Yuki mencak-mencak emosional sambil menyetir.


End file.
